


No Homo Bro

by dubbbz



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, brojob, jojian, uh, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubbbz/pseuds/dubbbz
Summary: um, this is my first smut, idk what to write. After filming "The gentleman's guide"things get a little gay between some "straight " dudes :))))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also available on my tumblr, @joji-dubbbz

George couldn’t stop thinking about the way Ian gripped his arms when he was reading those tongue twisters earlier. Or the way Ian screamed when he was being shocked. Or the way Ian kept staring at him throughout the whole time they were filming. Or the way sexual tension had been building the whole day. Honestly, he would have done better on those tongue twisters if Ian wasn’t so fucking distracting, and so.. Ugh. Sighing, he reckoned he was probably just too fucking drunk to be serious about him.  
“George you cunt, come out here and help clean up!” Max drawled from outside. The backyard was a fucking tip, broken glass and shit everywhere. The day’s filming was honestly so dangerous, George didn’t know how they weren’t fucking lacerated from all the broken glass and china. THough he probably would get some welts from the shock collar.

Walking outside, he saw Ian was still in that fucking suit, bending over the tarp picking some onions up.  
“Hey fags,” George said, and in a dumb voice, “What can i do for you big boys?” He wiggled his tongue sexually pervertedly at them. Max rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t fucking care,just come and help you lazy piece of shit.” George walked over to Ian, and began to pick up some produce alongside him.  
“What are you fucking gay? Get your own onions, cunt.” Ian smirked, throwing a loose cabbage leaf at him. George threw it back.  
“Kids in Africa could’ve eaten this cabbage.”  
“Kids in Africa could’ve eaten your shrivelled up balls.” Ian mocked, sending some loose watermelon in his direction. The man still had egg in his hair, he hadn’t even showered yet, and he was still just licking the blood off his cut hand ever so often. But he was fucking cute. The ruined suit hung limply off his broad shoulders, giving an endearing childish look to him. Wow, George was such a faggot. They all probably knew anyway. There’s only a certain amount of sarcastic homo-erotic shit you can do before it becomes real, right?  
“GEORGE STOP BEING GAY FOR IAN AND FUCKING HELP YOU CUNT!” Max yelled.  
“What the fuck man I’m totally helping.” George replied in his deep voice, bending down and grabbing an unrecognizable fruit. Despite how wasteful their videos seemed, all the food they didn’t fucking destroy was usually saved,. Yeah, it was covered in dish soap and oil, but that’s like, you eat that anyway right? They were usually all too drunk to worry about their health.

Ian didn’t really drink that much, but he did when he was with the boys. George thought Ian was really cute when he was drunk. He really loosened up, got less fucking.. Stern. And he smiled so much more, his perfect teeth shining out of his mouth. That mouth, haha… The first time they met in person, they kissed. They almost kissed today, too (Even if it was just for the Youtube revenue). George snapped out of his daydreaming when Ian threw an empty bottle of dish soap at him.  
“You gonna have a shower, George? Or should I go first.”  
“Oh, uh you can go, man.” Ian nodded and began to unbuttoned his shirt. He shimmied off his jacket and began to undo his belt, when George began to feel tension in his own trousers. Fuck. Finally taking his pants off, Ian stood there in his boxers and looked up at George, who didn’t seem to realise he was staring.  
“Like what you see, ya gay cunt?” Ian chuckled drunkenly. “Get rid of these clothes for me dude, fuckin jack off to them, I don’t care..” He trailed off as he walked into Max’s house. Max was nowhere to be seen, probably cleaning up the glass inside. George stared at Ian’s crumpled clothes. He sighed, taking off his wet jacket, and trudging over to the garden wall.

 

It was getting dark now, and a chilly breeze was running through the yard. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, staring around at the sky. Undisturbed for a while, he smoked and thought about Ian. Eventually, he was interrupted from his increasingly sexual thoughts by Max yelling within the house. “IAN YOU CUNT YOU USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER!” Sigh. He’d better go in.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold water felt like knives against his throbbing skin. His thighs ached, his head ached, his body felt like it was made out of concrete. Yeah, he’d have a massive collection of bruises after today. George sighed, shivering in the cold shower. Ian. That cunt. He got the fucking bed too, George had to sleep on the floor tonight. After finally getting the eggs and other shit out of his hair, he got out of the frigid water and dried himself off. After saying goodnight to Max he headed towards the spare room, where Ian was lying on the bed with his phone.  
“Stop watching porn bro, I’m here too.” He joked, kneeling down and leaning against the bed.  
“Shut the fuckup, George.” Ian deadpanned, but there was humour in his voice. “Get on the floor, you whore. Haha, hey that rhymed! I’m a rapper. You’ve heard of pink guy, get ready forrr…” He thought for a second, “...Ian Guy.”  
George chuckled. “How drunk are you Ian?” He chuckled, staring at the man as he smiled and his eyes crinkled.  
“Pretty fucking drunk.” Ian looked up at George. “But I’m like..sober enough to know you’ve been thirsting over me, like all.. all night.”  
Cold chills flooded George’s body.  
“W-what?”  
“Don’t be a prick Georgie, come on.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean you can suck me off if you wanna, you gay… Gay.”  
“I'm not gay, you're the one who asked me to suck your dick, fag.”  
“You're the one who wants to.” Ian retorted.  
“True.”  
It was silent for a moment, and George felt his cheeks burning red.   
“Well?” Ian said.   
“Uh…” George muttered, and began to clamber onto the bed as Ian sat up against the wall. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a habit George thought was really cute. Awkwardly, he began to straddle the drunk man, towering above him in the darkly lit bedroom.   
He leaned in towards Ian’s face, but was abruptly stopped by a hand on the chest.   
“Not too fast big boy, I’m not fucking gay man..” Ian slurred. Placing a hand on Ian’s erection in his boxers, George snickered.  
“You sure about that buddy?”  
“Shutup and suck my dick, loser.” He didn’t need any more encouraging that that. Biting his lip, George maneuvered himself down so he was straddling Ian’s legs. Gingerly, he pulled down the waistband of his boxers. His cold hand brushed Ian’s hard, hot skin, and he felt a shiver in response. Once his boxers were out of the way his cock stood straight up, and George stared at it in awe. 

In the dark room it felt like things were going in slow motion, and he completely forgot about everyone in other rooms of the house. There was only Ian, him, and-  
“Don’t make it weird man, come-on.” Ian interrupted his thoughts. Mumbling an apology under his breath, he leant down on one forearm and licked the tip of the cock in front of him. He heard Ian slightly gasp at the contact, and smiled a little to himself. 

Slowly, he took the whole head into his mouth, feeling Ian tense up at the pleasure. Gradually he took as much in as he could, closing his eyes and concentrating. Sure, he’d sucked a couple dicks, but he wasn’t by any means an expert. Ian seemed to like it though. He applied suction coming back up, hearing the man let out a breathy moan. With just the tip in his mouth, he looked up at Ian and wiggled his tongue over the tip, watching as the man closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. It was too good for George, he crinkled his eyes and scrunched his toes with happiness. Taking the length into his mouth again, George began moving up and down, slowly gaining speed. The awkward feeling left the room and the silence was replaced by breathy moans and quiet grunts. George opened his eyes and saw Ian with his teeth gritted, tendons on his neck sticking out as he struggled to be quiet. Picking up confidence, he began to go deeper, knowing he was doing something right when his hair was suddenly being grabbed and he heard a low groan.

George’s thighs began to burn as he kept bobbing up and down, but it was all worth it for the noises that came out of Ian’s mouth. When the hand gripping his hair tightened and the moans became higher he knew that he was close, and kept his speed up. Ian began to jerkily buck his hips up into George’s mouth, his mouth forming an O, his eyes clenched tight. George hummed along and moved the tip of his tongue over the underside of the cock as Ian thrust his hips. As the man above him began to twitch and began brokenly inhaling in short bursts, George gripped the blanket beneath him. The build up was agonizing, it seemed like he was constantly on the edge of cumming, but George realised when it actually happened. 

Ian’s whole body tensed, and he pulled George’s hair harder than it had ever been pulled before. His whole body shook, and convulsed as his cock throbbed and he shot his load into George's throat. It was thick and hot, and tasted pretty shit, but George was held in place as Ian came. His back arched and he let out a long, loud, high pitched noise, then sharply sucked air in and let out some broken moans . He bit his lip hard as he breathed in and out heavily, riding out his orgasm clutching at George’s hair and the blanket. 

 

Once it was over, his heart pumping, he released his grip on the hair, and George, red faced and mindblown, gasped for air and winced at his sore scalp.  
“Sorry.” Ian said quietly. George just smiled and breathed deeply, swallowing the horrible taste in his mouth.  
“Man, you sure you’re not gay?” He chuckled tiredly, looking up at Ian.  
“Shutup, I’m not. YOu’re gay.” The man retorted.  
“It’s not gay if you say no homo,” George smirked. “Uh..” Silence crept back into the room. Ian glared at George.  
“You still can’t have the bed. Fuck off.”

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
